flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12' ---- Stormkit purred playfully, batting at Emberkit's ears. "Grrr, get off me!"Silverstar 15:31, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow stood up, her kits yowling in annoyance. "Watch them for me, Silverstorm," she meowed. "I'm goign to get a drink." (Let's get started with the killing, shall we?) Stormver 15:35, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Stella took the chance to sneak into the nursery and spot Bluekit. All the other kits were outside or asleep. Now's my chance...! She crept up on the sleeping young one, claws unsheathed. With a quick motion, she snapped Bluekit's neck.---- Mapleshine calmly walked outside, her blue gaze dull with boredom. Suddenly, a familiar sound caught her attention. N-No...! She quickly fled back to camp, her old twoleg yowling and chasing after her. She was a snowshoe, a rare breed, and her twolegs wanted her back for show.Silverstar 15:38, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit squealed before bleeding to death, her eyes closing shallowly. Birchtail padded outside, stretching in the faint sunlight. "I'll be right back my love," Birchtail called after Cardinalblaze, his tail waving. He sniffed the air, hissing slightly as he scented fresh blood. Flamestar 22 15:41, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine wailed in fear, fleeing to camp at top speed, but her old twoleg followed. "H-Help, they've come to take me back!!"Silverstar 15:51, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar gazed at the Twolegs prancing after her, her eyes wide in fear. "Hold on!" She chirped, unsheathing her claws. She growled as the twolegs came closer, Mapleshine behind her. She snarled, her lips curled. Bluekit lied on the ground dead, her eyes lifeless. Flamestar 22 15:59, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine's heart pounded in her chest as she gazed up at her former Owner with wide eyes. "F-Flamestar, it's no use, we all just need to evacuate somewhere safe for now. Cats can't drive off a twoleg." Especially her twoleg, especially when she had her mind set on something...Silverstar 20:04, February 21, 2015 (UTC) "Well, I won't just let them take you!" Flamestar meowed, thrashing her fluffy tail.'' How dare twolegs enter their territory! Flamestar 22 21:18, February 21, 2015 (UTC)'' Copperdusk tasted the air, and stiffened as she smelt blood, and Twoleg. As she padded through the Clan's territory, she saw Flamestar and Mapleshine, and a Twoleg looming over them. --Bramblefire3118 22:25, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade raced to Flamestar, his black-and-silver fur spiking. "Ma'am, I don't think we can chase off a twoleg, no-one can. We've gotta evacuate." The young warrior growled, Mapleshine hiding behind him. "He's right," she whimpered, flattening her ears.Silverstar 22:27, February 21, 2015 (UTC) "We can't just let a twoleg enter and attack our territory," Flamestar put in. "We must find shelter. Gather the Clan, we need to move to a new location." Flamestar 22 22:30, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade nodded curtly, turning and boudning off towards camp. "Evacuation, twoleg in our territory!" His voice rang out loudly and clearly, his green eyes shining to show that this matter was serious.Silverstar 22:37, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail, quickly returning to camp, raced to Hiddenshade. "Where's Flamestar? I must speak with her!" Flamestar 22 22:39, February 21, 2015 (UTC) "Out of camp near the border, with Mapleshine. Be careful, the twoleg's there." Hiddenshade reported, racing to the nursery, where Stormkit leaped onto him and clung to his pelt. "Grrrr, twoleg intruder!" Stormkit growled, a playful look on his face. "Not now Stormstar, this is serious matter." Hiddenshade twitched his whiskers in amusement, picking Scarletkit up my her scruff. No, he didn't have kits of his own, but he was close to his friends' litter.Silverstar 22:45, February 21, 2015 (UTC) "Are the twolegs gonna hurt us?" Squealed Emberkit, clenched in Hiddenshade's jaws. Shadowkit came outside of the Nursery, staring at the twolegs. He hissed, his amber eyes glowing. "I need to speak to her, it's about Shatteredpelt and-" Getting cut off, the twolegs hurried forward, trying to scoop up Mapleshine. "Hurry, run!" Flamestar yowled, forcefully pushing past the cats, Birchtail and the rest of them folllowing. Flamestar 22 22:49, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade flung Scarletkit onto his back with Stormkit, carrying Emberkit by her scruff, fleeing at top speed.---- Mapleshine yowled in fear, attempting to flee.Silverstar 22:52, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar scowled, her fluffy tail dragging across the ground. Birchtail followed behind the others, leaving the camp and everything else behind. "Over there is the Tribe of Erupting Volcanoes, perhaps they will let us stay there," Flamestar meowed, continuing to drag forward. Flamestar 22 22:54, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade nodded, kits of random litters crawling all over him. "Maybe, they're reallyth fffriendly. Do you wanth me to headth there?" He mumbled through Emberkit's fur, holding back a sneeze.Silverstar 22:56, February 21, 2015 (UTC) "They are," Birchtail meowed, his mate close beside him. "I'm sure they'll let us in, after all, they're are closest ally." Flamestar 22 22:57, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze pressed close to her mate before gazing back at camp. "May StarClan watch over us..." She murmured, helping Hiddenshade with her and Birchtail's kits. The black-and-silver tom sighed in relief as his sneeze didn't come.Silverstar 22:59, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail gazed across the small, yet large mountains. He spotted red fur and very few cats. "Lava?" He chirped, trying to stay calm. Flamestar 22 23:01, February 21, 2015 (UTC) (Continue in their rp?) (Yeah.) Russetpaw sat in her den, lapping consently at her ginger fur. Her tail tip flicked casually as her tongue drew over her ruffled fur. Acornheart was carrying moss from the entrance, dropping it into his nest. Patting the spare parts of his nest, he tucked in the moss into the holes of his nest. Purring with satisfaction the agile tom crept into the nest, yawning. Stretching out his striped tabby limbs, the tom fell into a restless seep in a few moments after. Ripple.of.mc 00:16, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe crept into the shadows, stalking a vole. It squealed moments before taking a bite to the neck, it's eyes now lifeless. Blossomstripe purred in satisfaction, clenching the vole in her jaws to take back to camp. Flamestar 22 00:23, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Standing in shock, fur still bristling, even though Flamestar and Mapleshine were long gone, Copperdusk finally turned her back on where the Twoleg had been, and slowly started to make her way back to camp. --Bramblefire3118 02:00, February 22, 2015 (UTC) (Just to inform you guys, we're continuing in here for now) (Wait.. is all the cats from FlameClan there? Or are some still back at FlameClan's territory? I'm a bit unsure.) (They were evacuated to This tribe after the twoleg found them) (All of them? I'm just checking :o) (Yeah, the whole clan evacuated) (Thanks for that: I'll go RP there now :3) Birchtail led his patrol to the edge of the border, a strong scent of Twoleg drifting into the air. He kept low, a small growl rising in his throat. "Well, we know the twolegs haven't left yet. Let's head to twolegplace, we need to find Mapleshine." Flamestar 22 19:34, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Amber calmly led the DarkClan patrol into the abandoned FlameClan camp. "Ahhh, just look at our new lovely home! I call Frostleaf's den, Snakeo, Flamestar's den is over there." The deputy nodded to the Leader's den, Stella making her way to the Nursery.Silverstar 21:01, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth let out a pleasured hiss. Good, all those mouse-brains left. ''He trotted towards the leaders den, cackling softly. Flamestar 22 21:13, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Talon cautiously padded in. "At least all those mouse-brains aren't here, and there's no spit," she hissed. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 03:39, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Amber was tempted to spit on the ground right in front of the Trainee, but decided against it. The dilute calico made her way to Frostleaf's den, wrinkling her nose in disgust as she scented herbs. ''Gross, perhaps this wasn't the wisest choice of a den.... Her blue-green gaze then fell upon a pile of herbs, causing her to smirk. Or maybe I was wrong.Silverstar 02:03, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Talon unsheathed her claws. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 06:33, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail ambled forward, kepping a slow and steady pace. As he walked, he flared his nostrils, smelling a strange scent. Flamestar 22 20:15, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze walked beside her mate, their kits waddling close. "...Something doesn't seem right." She murmured, fur bristling nervously.---- Hiddenshade let out a quiet, low growl. "I knew it...Someone's staying in our home!"Silverstar 20:31, March 20, 2015 (UTC) But who? ''Birchtail whirled around to see Flamestar in the distance. "Flamestar, I sense trouble..But..it doen't smell like twolegs." Flamestar 22 20:49, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade flattened his ears as his black-and-silver fur bristled. Though still wounded and exhausted, if there was a fight, he'd be ready!'Silverstar' 21:02, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar gazed at him, whipping her tail frusteratedly. "You're right, and the twolegs have left quite some time ago. Come on, let's move further." As she dipped her head, her deputy shook his head, lifting his tail and snarling furiously as he saw blood stain the ground. "It's those DarkClan rats!" Flamestar 22 21:21, March 20, 2015 (UTC) (Oh, okay, they're back at camp. :o) Copperdusk hissed furiously. Meanwhile, Talon skulked behind the FlameClan apprentices' den, hiding so that no FlameClan cat could see her. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 21:37, March 20, 2015 (UTC) (So we're back here? And guys, read my user page please...) Streamkit flattened her ears. "I-I like you, Frozenpaw," she meowed slowly, as if testing the words. Meanwhile Stormwillow was lashing her tail in worry. ''Where is Creekshine? I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 22:12, March 20, 2015 (UTC) (I just did. And yes, we're back here.) Frozenpaw purred in embarrassment. She likes me... --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 22:14, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ((Talon is acting like a coward xD)) "Stay put," Flamestar ordered, her tail sternly swishing as an order to keep steady. Birchtail's eyes gleamed with ambition, Blossomstripe stepping behind. She cast him a slight warning glance, worried he wouldn't listen to his leader's orders. Flamestar 22 22:14, March 20, 2015 (UTC) (ikr xD let someone find her, if you don't mind) Copperdusk stopped at Flamestar's words, and sat down. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 22:18, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ((Sure.)) "Aren't you a little young to be falling for apprentices?" Shadowkit sneered, a chuckle following. Blossomstripe shrunk back, her fur bristling. "I see someone," She murmered. "Permission to attack?" Birchtail, following Flamestar's orders, kept his ground, his eyes focusing on a shadowy figure near the Apprentice Den. "I see it too." Flamestar 22 22:22, March 20, 2015 (UTC) (Okay, that's good, I'm wanting to clear up drama between me and Silver..) Streamkit blushed as well. "D-Do you like me too?" I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 22:23, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Talon shuffled away from the noises, stepping on a twig. It cracked below her paw, and she hissed in fury. Stupid twig! Meanwhile, Frozenpaw stared softly at Streamkit, ignoring Shadowkit. "Yes," he breathed. --If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane 22:25, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Shadowkit lashed his tail. "A little young, aren't you?" He repeated, casting her a funny look. Flamestar shook her head. "Not yet. Keep low, and we'll get the cats that are farther behind. DarkClan will not ''take advantage of our territory." Birchtail lashed his tail, "It's a shame we even gave them the advantage." Flamestar 22 22:28, March 20, 2015 (UTC) (new siggeh wheeee) Copperdusk narrowed her eyes, looking towards the apprentices' den. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 22:30, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ((OFGFDUHFUSDHFDSGFD I LOVE IT) Flamestar beckoned her tail towards the Apprentices Den, Blossomstripe stalking forward. "There's a DarkClan cat...And she's hiding!" Flamestar 22 22:33, March 20, 2015 (UTC) (thanks Flame :3 Remember, Talon's a she) Talon backed away, frightened, stepping on another twig. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 22:34, March 20, 2015 (UTC) (You're welcome <3) "Hey, get back here you-- You...coward!" Blossomstripe shuttered, her eyes full with fear. Birchtail let out an aggitated hiss, stepping forward. "No DarkClan cat is going to step foot in our territory and get away with it." Flamestar 22 22:37, March 20, 2015 (UTC) "You'll have to find my leader first," Talon hissed cunningly, her eyes full of menace. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 22:43, March 20, 2015 (UTC) "You peices of scum don't deserve a leader," Birchtail snarled, pushing his way forward to stand beisde Blossomstripe. Flamestar 22 22:45, March 20, 2015 (UTC) "You still have to find him," Talon hissed. "Otherwise he'll hunt you down!" --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 22:49, March 20, 2015 (UTC) "This isn't a game of hide'n seek," Hissed Birchtail.Blossomstripe let out a friendly, yet aggravated chuckle. "We're not going to waste our time fighting you. Just leave peacefully, and all will go well. Flamestar 22 22:56, March 20, 2015 (UTC) "Well, obviously I can't leave, because you're blocking the way," Talon pointed out cheekily. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:29, March 20, 2015 (UTC) "Don't sass me," Flustered Birchtail, ready to claw open the tom. "Calm down," Blossomstripe murmered. Snaketooth, walking out of the Leader's Den, stared at the cats proudly. "Well, well, look who it is. Come back to claim your territory, eh? Well, we won't leave without a fight." Flamestar 22 23:38, March 20, 2015 (UTC) "Told you!" Talon jeered at the two FlameClan cats. "Snaketooth's going to get you now!" --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:42, March 20, 2015 (UTC) "Try us," Birchtail hissed, lashing his tail challengingly. Snaketooth smirked. "Amber!" He called. "You know what to do. DarkClan, attack!" Flamestar 22 23:47, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Talon turned tail on the two FlameClan cats and ran. She wasn't going to let them catch her so easily! --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 23:48, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight saw the the DarkClan cat running, with Birchtail and Blossomstripe hard on her paws."What's ggoing on?"she gasped. The Song Of Silence 00:29, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "DarkClan's in our camp," Copperdusk hissed to Cloudflight. "And Blossomstripe and Birchtail are chasing one of their apprentices..." --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 00:31, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight unsheathed her claws. "Why would DarkClan be here?"she growled. The Song Of Silence 00:37, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Honeystripe narrowed her eyes, her gaze rubbing past Birchtail and Blossomstripe. She skidded to a halt, looking back at Cloudflight. "Yet again, they're trying to take over our territory, and lower are amountance of cats." Dawnfeather122 (talk) 00:40, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight rolled her eyes. "When will they quit?"she hissed, digging her claws into the ground. The Song Of Silence 00:42, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Dunno," Honeystripe replied, picking up a paw and licking it simply. She drew it across her fur, slightly tensing between strokes. Dawnfeather122 (talk) 00:49, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Amber let out a snicker as she strode from Frostleaf's den, all the herbs destroyed. "No problem sir!" With a snarl, the dilute calico leaped at the muscular Hiddenshade, sinking her claws into his black-and-silver fur. With a snarl, Hiddenshade threw the deputy off before the two clashed once more.'Silverstar' 01:24, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Hiddenshade!" Honeystripe tensed, her eyes blaring with anger. Honeystripe unsheathed her claws, leaving an unsteady gaze towards them. ''Would she dare enter the fight? ''Dawnfeather122 (talk) 01:30, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "I-I'm fine!" The black-and-silver tom replied, flattening his ears as Amber attempted to nip at his neck. He pullled his head back, Amber's claws raking down his ears, but he let his claws sink deeper into the deputy's shoulders.'Silverstar' 01:34, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "S-Stop!" She stammered, staring at the tom in horror. The past few fights have been death for him, and she wasn't sure if he'd make it through this time. Dawnfeather122 (talk) 01:37, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade scratched at Amber's face, making the deputy howl in pain. "I kinda don't have a choice," he replied, crouching low as he prepared for Amber's next attack.'Silverstar' 01:41, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk joined Blossomstripe and Flamestar in trying to capture the DarkClan apprentice. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 01:42, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight sped after Copperdusk. The Song Of Silence 01:43, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Leave her alone!!" Desmond, limping due to his broken paw, leaped at Copperdusk, rolling with her while cringing in pain. He had no choice. He had to be in his fight, even if his paw was broken.'Silverstar' 01:45, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk unsheathed her claws, and leapt at Desmond. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 01:46, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Pain shot through the dark gray tabby's leg, causing him to collapse and hiss from pain.'Silverstar' 01:47, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk took this moment of weakness, and pinned the dark gray DarkClan cat down. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 01:48, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight glared at the tom as he struggled in Copperdusk's grasp. The Song Of Silence 01:49, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Desmond flattened his ears, blue eyes round. Normally, he'd take the chance to give this cat a good beating, but at the moment, he could do nothing. He was at her mercy, his chest heaving as he panted with fear. Desmond knew he had no chance with his stupid broken paw. "P-Please...Mercy..."'Silverstar' 01:50, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk looked at the tom below her, and she realized that one of his paws was broken. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 01:51, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Well, don't just stand there!" Growled Birchtail, slashing at Snaketooths face. Flamestar 22 01:51, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "You can go," Copperdusk hissed, getting off the dark gray cat. "Just don't try attacking anyone with that paw." She narrowed her blue eyes at the tom. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 01:54, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "I....I have no choice..." Desmond finally admitted, his tail and head drooping. Meanwhile, Hiddenshade and Amber continued to brawl.'Silverstar' 01:55, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk shot a look at the cat, and then she went back into battle, searching for another opponent. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 01:57, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Well, don't just stand there!" Growled Birchtail, slashing at Snaketooths face. After pushing the hefty tom off, Snaketooth shot an annoyed glance to his apprentice. "Get up!" Flamestar 22 01:55, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "I-I....-" Desmond stuttered, his ears flattened against his skull. Was Snaketooth mad?! He couldn't do anything at the moment but get in the way!'Silverstar' 01:58, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Frozenpaw waited for Streamkit to reply. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 01:59, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight stood in the midst of the battle, not knowing what to do. The Song Of Silence 02:01, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cliff attacked Cloudflight, though he didn't want to fight...He simply wanted to go home.'Silverstar' 02:02, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Talon continued to run. Meanwhile, Copperdusk narrowed her eyes as she saw the apprentice that had been behind the apprentices' den. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:03, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight yowled in surprise, and lashed out at Cliff. The Song Of Silence 02:05, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cliff growled in response, letting his fangs sink into the molly's shoulder blade. He had no intention on killing, simply on making her flee.'Silverstar' 02:07, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Talon's eyes widened as she saw another FlameClan cat running towards her. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:07, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Desmond flattened his ears. He was greatly injurd with his broken paw, and wasn't fond of Talon, but he knew he needed to help out. With a regretful growl, he flung himself at the FlameClan cat chasing Talon.'Silverstar' 02:09, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "Get off me," Copperdusk hissed, as she felt a weight on her back. Meanwhile, Talon joined her Clanmate in fighting FlameClan, leaping at the cat which Desmond was fighting. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 02:10, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight winced but didnt back down. She bit into Cliff's leg then scratched ay his side. The Song Of Silence 02:10, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Desmond attempted to rake his claws down Copperdusk's back, eyes round with hesitation.---- Cliff snarled in pain, shaking the she-cat off before charging at her once more.'Silverstar' 02:13, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight retaliated, pushing to tom backward, and attacking with her claws again. The Song Of Silence 02:17, March 21, 2015 (UTC) The tom backed away, letting his muscles tense before springing at the she-cat, this time the attack being low. He raked his claws against her legs, letting out a snarl. ''Just retreat so I can stop...Silverstar 02:19, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight realized that this tom wasnt going to give up. Giving one final swipe, she sprang back into the battle, looking for another opponent. The Song Of Silence 02:22, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cliff let out a sigh of relief before clashing with another cat. Ever since he accidently killed his mate, Jasmine, he hated fighting she-cats.Silverstar 02:23, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight growled, looking for someone else to fight. The Song Of Silence 02:27, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk batted the dark gray cat away, and then cringed as she saw another cat jump onto her. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 03:14, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow stood protectivly over her kits and Frozenpaw, growling with anger as she watched the battle between her Clan and those bone-collared cats. Meanwhile Streamkit was jostled by her mother, who had fluffed out her fur and unsheathed her claws. Streamkit glanced towards Frozenpaw and blushed. "That's...amazing, Frozenpaw..."I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 10:27, March 21, 2015 (UTC)(new sig soon :D) Cloudflight went over to help Stormwillow when she saw the she-cat hissing at a large tom to stay away from her kits. The Song Of Silence 11:19, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow, fluffing her tail in pure anger, gave out a poisonous look to the rogues. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 11:34, March 21, 2015 (UTC) A she-cat saw Streamkit and leaped. Cloudflight swiftly knocked the she-cat away and began tackling her. The Song Of Silence 12:09, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow snarled at the shecat wrestling with Cloudflight. She glanced back at Streamkit. "Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked. Streamkit nodded. "Except for a tiny scratched on my ear, I'm fine." Streamkit turned and Stormwillow let out a gasp of surprise. It was a lot more than a tiny scratch. Streamkit's ear was nicked. "Jasminepetal! Emergency!" "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 12:24, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight kept her gaze on the she-cat once she was sure Streamkit was okay. "How could you you be so ruthless."she screeched."You attacked a helpless kit! But then, you're DarkClan, what should I expect?"she finished mockingly and jabbed another paw into the she-cat. The Song Of Silence 12:28, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth flung himself towards Cloudflight, slashing at her face and eventually bit down on her left front paw, blood spueing from pelt. Flamestar 22 14:22, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight shrieked and rained blows on Snaketooth's back, trying to knock him over. Though with the tom being larger, it was in vain. The Song Of Silence 14:26, March 21, 2015 (UTC) (Like my new sig?) Stormwillow screamed in horror. "Cloudflight!" She yowled. "Birchtail! Come quick!" She narrowed her eyes, gripping the ground with her claws, then flung herself at Snaketooth, gripping him with thorn-sharp claws. "I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 14:29, March 21, 2015 (UTC) (I love it <3) Snaketooth let out an enormous cackle. "Pathetic! You have no use for living," He hissed, aiming another blow at her face. He left a large scar across Stormwillow's neck, barely leaving her to breath. "Not even your deputy can save you now." Suddenly, everything was silent, and crimson blood stained the ground. "Birchtail!" Flamestar 22 14:33, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight screamed in horror. Summoning her fading strength, she made a massive leap, landing on Snaketooth's back. The Song Of Silence 14:36, March 21, 2015 (UTC) ((OOOOHHHH PLOT TWIST :D)) Falconstripe edged closer to the FlameClan border, sniffing the air as he drew closer. He smelled the faint scent and saw crimson blood, staring up to see cats battling for their lives. He smirked, but it soon fell. Snaketooth pushed her off, ignoring the burn in his paws. He shot a look at his apprentice, snarling. "Get up you weakling!" Flamestar 22 14:43, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight scambled to her paws, panting. She threw herself under Snaketooth and began raking his belly. The Song Of Silence 14:47, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth easily dodged, yawning in boredom as he picked up the scrawny she-cat by the tail and flung her towards a small rock. She lied there, her pelt dripping with blood. Flamestar 22 14:50, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight lay still, not dead but unconscious. The Song Of Silence 14:53, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth's pelt was caked with blood, pain searing through him, but he ignored it. Quickly, he sprinted off to find another cat to kill. Falconstripe sat motionless as he faulted to see his brother laying on the ground. He nudged him softly, hissing. "Get up." Flamestar 22 14:58, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight started to get up,still half dazed. The Song Of Silence 15:03, March 21, 2015 (UTC) (WRENFLIGHT!) Wrenflight shot out of the bushes, placing herbs on Stormwillow before anyone could react. "She's going to be fine and I'm going to be sure of it!""I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 15:07, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight limped to Frostleaf's den, gazing at Stormwillow. The Song Of Silence 15:11, March 21, 2015 (UTC) ((YES)) "There's no herbs left!" Blossomstripe cried, frantically pacing inside the Medicine Den. Birchtail only moaned, and turned over, his ears and pelt caked with blood. Flamestar 22 15:14, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight collapsed into a nest, groaning. Her breathing became quicker and shallower. The Song Of Silence 15:17, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan Category:FlameClan